


53

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	53

晏斯茶终于发出一声愉悦的轻笑，他回忆着刚才的位置，再次移动手指，“啊嗯...”孟肴发出一声瓮声瓮气的低叫，他急忙捂紧嘴巴，眉眼皱在一起，好像很懊恼自己怎么会发出那样的声音。晏斯茶扫了一眼孟肴的神情，手指故意使坏挤进第三根手指，一齐对着那一处快速抽动起来。

“呜、呜呜......”孟肴紧捂住嘴巴，整个身子都随着晏斯茶的动作颠倒摇晃。他的身体里好像涌起一股奇妙的暖潮，从晏斯茶的手指处缓缓流淌开，渗透他的每一丝血肉。他的四肢被一波又一波的情浪吹得起起伏伏，完全没法搭力，最终膝盖靠在一起夹住了晏斯茶的手臂。孟肴紧咬住下唇，可是细碎而羞耻的呻吟依旧从口中溢出。他一直是一个传统而保守的人，放肆的呻吟在他心中几近罪恶，他唾弃那样被情欲支配的模样。

“叫出来，肴肴。”晏斯茶察觉到了孟肴的隐忍，他把手伸到孟肴的唇边，轻轻抚过孟肴柔软的嘴唇，掀开他的牙关，将手指探进他的口腔夹着他的舌头搅动，“叫出来，没关系的，这里只有我们。”他一面说着，一面歪着头在他唇边落下细碎的吻，“我喜欢你叫。”

孟肴的神智几乎都被快感吞没殆尽，晏斯茶的话语就像曙光中神祗的呢喃，他无比信任而依赖着，便真张开了嘴巴，放声呻吟出来。孟肴实在青涩而敏感，晏斯茶看着被自己手指就弄得几近高潮的身下人，下身硬得发疼，却还是竭力忍耐着为他做好充足的扩张。

孟肴的欢愉呻吟一声高过一声，很快抖动一下，彻底瘫倒进晏斯茶的怀抱里。这次并没有抚弄性器，也没有精液出来，晏斯茶垂眼看了一眼孟肴半软的性器，低声说：“你好像干性高潮了。”

“嗯？那是什么，”孟肴从没有如此快活的体验，连声音都是在颤抖，“我，我会生病吗？”

“不会啦，”晏斯茶俯下身用脸颊蹭了蹭孟肴的潮红的脸，“没事的，别担心。”他垂眼看着手指从孟肴的身体里退出来，苍白修长的指间一片粘稠，又在艳红的穴口留念般揉弄，红与白的交杂在视觉上很是香艳刺激。空气里弥漫着柑橘与薄荷草的清新香气，那是沐浴露的味道，是晏斯茶身上的味道，如今融进了孟肴的身体里。

晏斯茶扶住早已怒然勃发的性器抵住孟肴的穴口。那狰狞的青筋从粗壮的阴茎上暴出，显出主人早已忍耐多时的兴奋。他先是不进去，而是在股缝间来回滑动，看着那后穴一收一张，好像是孟肴无声的邀请。他心里涌起一种伟大而汹涌的澎湃热潮，好像自己即将完成人生中最重要的事情之一。他刚抵住穴口准备挤进，孟肴却推了推他的手，“套...不戴吗？”

“嗯？”晏斯茶不想戴套，就骗他说，“忘买了。”

“不行，”孟肴一下子坐起身往后一缩，“书上说，同志要戴套做，不然容易得艾滋病......”

“艾滋？”晏斯茶眉头一皱，“你什么意思？”他想起孟肴刚刚还问了他一番有没有性经验的事，心里便咚咚咚疯狂跳动起来，“你觉得我会有艾滋？”他一把捏住孟肴的手腕，脸色黑得吓人。这大概是晏斯茶人生中受过得最委屈的侮辱了，还是在这样的节骨眼上。

“不不不，”孟肴头摇得像个拨浪鼓，“不是这个意思...我其实不太清楚艾滋的特性，”孟肴看见晏斯茶那么气愤的样子，心里也有些慌，“艾滋病是只能传染？有没有可能无中生有？”

晏斯茶看着孟肴的困惑的神情不像在玩笑，便长舒出一口气，低声道：“HIV只能传染，病毒要寄生于宿主才能存活。所以我们是不可能的，我......”他竭力地想辩解，想说我并不是你想象中滥交的人，总共也没过几次经历；又想说那都是从前追求刺激得胡来，已经很久没有做过了。可是他觉得这样的模样都很愚蠢，最后只捏住孟肴的手腕，闷闷地说，“我没想到...你会这样想我。”

“不是的斯茶，我不是只误会你，我也误会了自己，万一我让你生病了呢？”孟肴急忙凑过去抱紧晏斯茶的肩膀，模样很失落，“是我看书不认真。我没那些意思，你别生气别生气…...”

“万恶的教育模式，人都要变成傻瓜了。”晏斯茶没直接怪他，只是叹了口气。孟肴垂下脑袋，心里的愧疚与自卑感一齐冒出来，咕噜噜沸腾起泡泡。其实并不是他有不求甚解的习惯，而是但凡涉及“性”的事情，孟肴都会刻意去避开。他曾经以为自己这辈子都会和性无缘，为了藏起来自己的秘密，他愿意一辈子不同人交合。逃避、逃避、再逃避，这是他唯一能宽慰心灵的方式。只要抛开性，生殖器官便失去了最大的作用，他也就变得和别人无甚差别了。

“还做吗？”孟肴松开怀抱，耷拉下绒绒的脑袋。晏斯茶再郁闷也不想放过这样的机会，埋头指了指自己半硬的阴茎，“做啊，不过它有点软了。需要你帮忙......”

“好，”孟肴毫不迟疑地答应道，他当作一次将功赎罪的机会，兴冲冲地问，“要我怎么做？”

晏斯茶笑了一下，浅灰色的眸子里有种奇异的光，好像压抑着巨大的兴奋，“需要你这里。”他骨节分明的手指放到孟肴的唇上，暗示性地蹭了蹭。孟肴眨着眼睛愣了一下，下一秒脸就像开水蒸汽冲开锅盖，腾地熟得通红，“我、我不会......”

“没关系，含着就行，别用牙咬。”他好像很怕孟肴拒绝，没等他回答便自顾自坐到床上，手撑到两边，“来吧肴肴。”

孟肴只好蹲到晏斯茶两腿间，晏斯茶的尺寸他是见识过的，光握住都要两只手，他很忧心自己能不能吞进去。孟肴深吸一口气，先伸出舌头在顶端试探着舔了舔，又努力张大嘴包住头端，舌头打着转搅动，他听见晏斯茶吸了口气，急忙抬起脑袋望向晏斯茶，“这样可以吗？斯茶。”

“继续。”晏斯茶语调不稳，按着孟肴的脑袋就往下压，孟肴只好再次含住粗大的性器。晏斯茶的阴茎已经完全直立了，孟肴疑心他已经兴奋，根本不需要再继续下去。但晏斯茶没有说停，孟肴也不好主动提。他努力张开嘴，呵开喉咙一点一点往里咽。这种感觉莫名让他想起了做胃镜，那种焦灼而反胃的吞咽感。

他自然不喜欢这种行为，但是晏斯茶喜欢，他便可以忍受着去做。他的鼻尖有一种特别的男性气息，荷尔蒙的味道，有点像薄荷，却又比那更浓烈热情。孟肴试着移动脑袋吞吐，节奏颇快，很快两颊连着牙龈酸疼起来。他听见晏斯茶发出很低的喘息，掺着欢愉的意味，孟肴心里就很有满足的成就感。在性事上快感应该是身心两面的，他现在能让晏斯茶快活，就好像自己主宰了他，有种心理上的豪情。

弄一会儿孟肴太过难受，忍不住松开嘴去歇息。谁知晏斯茶直接压着他的脑袋再次杵上去，孟肴只好张开嘴接纳，这一次晏斯茶却没有移开手，而是拽住孟肴的脑袋不断逼着他吞吐。太快了，孟肴根本没办法换气，唾液不断从他嘴角溢出，房间里发出滋滋的细微水声和晏斯茶低沉的喘息。孟肴感觉自己就要窒息了，只好往晏斯茶腿上使劲拍打，晏斯茶像是这才回过神来，从孟肴嘴中抽离开。

“咳咳、咳咳咳——”孟肴被呛得咳嗽不已，还没匀过气来，就突然被晏斯茶压倒在身下。晏斯茶把他的两腿叠着往上抬，扶住自己蓬勃的欲望一言不发地就直接往里面楔。孟肴吃痛地哼哼几声，晏斯茶却依旧不管不顾地往里挤，好像全忘了之前该有的温柔，看着孟肴把自己全部吞进去，两个人连得密合紧贴，才发出一声满足的喟叹。

孟肴的里面紧致温暖，晏斯茶只是进去就差点射出来。他忍不住欢喜地抬头去看孟肴，这才发现孟肴抿着嘴皱紧眉头，眼角都挂着涔涔的泪。晏斯茶急忙埋下头去安抚般亲吻他，“对不起，肴肴...我刚才脑子一热，什么都没顾上。”他沿着孟肴的下颌骨一寸寸亲吻下去，含糊不清地说，“我从来没有这样激动过...你果然是不一样的。”他一面说着，就慢慢动起来。

晏斯茶手撑在孟肴脑袋两边，居高临下地俯视着他。他伸出一只手放到了孟肴的乳头上，颇有技巧地扯弄起来，孟肴发出一声破碎的呻吟，晏斯茶便加大了身下鞭挞的力度，他几乎每次都要整个抽离出来，再狠狠戳进去，孟肴被这个力度抵得不断往上蹭，只好伸出手勾住晏斯茶的脖子。晏斯茶索性让他坐在自己身上，不断插弄那个快活点，看着孟肴因为快感仰起脖子呻吟，整个柔软的身体像一只湖中天鹅般伸展开。

孟肴的前端也已经完全兴奋，小小的，但还是硬挺挺地立起来。晏斯茶帮他握住抚弄，身下也不断律动，让孟肴夹杂在双重的快感里。他痴迷地看着孟肴忘情的脸，粉透的脸上殷红的唇水光泽泽，汗水将柔软的发丝融化在耳侧，他忍不住凑上去啃噬孟肴的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个印记，“叫我，肴肴。”

“斯茶......嗯...斯茶......”

“叫我哥哥。”

“我...不..….”孟肴虽然耽于情欲，却还固执地守着底线。晏斯茶便抽出一点身子，手上也停了动作，“乖，叫我哥哥。”他说完便在孟肴身体里小幅度地蹭弄，每次都快要擦过那个点，却又偏偏不碰个尽兴。这实在令人抓耳挠腮，孟肴忍不住小声嗔唤起来，“斯茶，斯茶，你快点......”他一面说着，身子就追着晏斯茶想自己动，晏斯茶故意又撤开一段距离，“乖，叫我哥哥，就给你。”

孟肴哪里玩得过晏斯茶，小声呜呜了一下，只好低声叫道：“哥哥...你，你快点。”他这脆生生地轻唤就像一剂猛烈的催情剂，晏斯茶直接把他压在地上猛撞起来，发出巨大的噗嗤噗嗤声响。他眼瞧着孟肴要射了，便抵住孟肴的尿口不让他射出，得寸进尺地哄着他说浑话：“爽不爽，肴肴，我操得你爽不爽？”

男人在床上开荤腔都是浑然天成的。孟肴难掖得长嗯了一声，下身发疼得紧，只好说：“爽...爽......”

“喜欢我操你么？”晏斯茶忍不住继续说混账话。

孟肴哎了声，一巴掌埋怨似得扇到晏斯茶胸膛上，嘴上却坦诚地说，“喜欢...”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢...喜欢你、你......”孟肴脸皮薄，后面的话却无论如何也说不出了，人难受得要滴下泪来，呜咽着哀求道，“斯茶，你让我射好不好，好难受，要坏掉了...”晏斯茶心疼孟肴，也不好再继续逼他，“好，我们一起。”他这样说着，身下快速抽动几下，松开手和孟肴一起射了出来。


End file.
